A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) includes a case, a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module deposed inside case. Wherein the liquid crystal panel is formed by a Color Filter Substrate (CF Substrate), a Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate (TFT Array Substrate), Liquid Crystal Layer (LC) clamped between the CF Substrate and the TFT Array Substrate, and a sealant. Opposite inner sides of the CF substrate and TFT array substrate have transparent electrodes, the liquid crystal display controls the alignment direction of the liquid crystal molecules through an electric field in order to change a polarization state of the light and realize a penetration and blocking through a polarizer to achieve the display purpose.
Along with the development of the display technology, the requirement of the consumer electronics for the people is not limited in the functionality, but also the design and artistry and having good visual experience. A corresponding liquid crystal display device is not only has a novel design, but also having a better visual experience. The flexible liquid crystal display panel is a core part of the flexible liquid crystal display panel.
Currently, the flexible liquid crystal display panel adopts a flexible material as a base structure of the CF substrate and the TFT array substrate in order to realize a flexible display. In the conventional flexible liquid crystal display panel, an organic polymer barrier is disposed between the CF substrate and the TFT array substrate in order to support the liquid crystal cell and stabilize the state of the liquid crystals when the panel is bent.
In the conventional art, the manufacturing method for the organic polymer barrier is to dispose a liquid crystal layer mixed with a polymerizable monomer between the CF substrate and the TFT array substrate in order to form the liquid crystal cell. At a side of the CF substrate or the TFT array substrate away from the liquid crystal layer, a fine mask is provided. The fine mask has an opening, and using the fine mask to perform an UV exposure to the liquid crystal display panel such that the polymerizable monomer is reacted, and the opening corresponding to the fine mask forms the polymer barrier. However, the fine mask is expensive, and will generate a slit diffraction so that the precision of the exposure is hard to control, the process is complex and the production cost is greatly increased.